


Private Diary of Vudic, Son of Talok, Jalal

by ToasterBonanza



Series: Piper at The Gates of Dawn [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Eating Your Lover's Heart, Edging, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pon Farr, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterBonanza/pseuds/ToasterBonanza
Summary: Story 6 of "Piper At the Gates of Dawn"Vudic is running out of time.He delayed and delayed--and for what? Soon the blood fever will take him. In his delirium, he commits his dark desires to his diary, a desperate hope to evade the imminent.(NOTE: This scene is the reason I chose to separate out the original fic. This is a character study and if you would prefer to skip it, this will have little impact on your understanding of the overall story)
Series: Piper at The Gates of Dawn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072472
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pon Farr Stories good-better-best





	Private Diary of Vudic, Son of Talok, Jalal

_Diary for Myself_

_Would that by speaking aloud my darkest desires they may come true. But I must name them and let them plague me no more._

_They have an intensity and horror I did not know before, and I fear that in my desperation I will act them out. Death did not kiss me but I felt the brush of its lips, and the ones who saved me still linger in my mind. How often have I considered thrusting my father’s tools into a great fire and pressing the glowing metal against my face! How much I think of calling down lightning from the heavens to rip through my veins! The pain, the decadent pain! Their impressions, their instincts—it is intoxicating. I want more._

_My nightmares are now my daydreams as sleep no longer confines them. Meditation is becoming useless, and I feel control slipping slowly like walking through sand. Music, faithful music, remains my refuge. There is still time to craft the perfect song of courtship and ensnare a lover long enough to quench the fire in my blood._

_My latest fantasy is one of singular baseness, and yet how I wish it to be realized! Doh’Val—he is the center of my fantasies of late. Ah! Pliant, eager Doh’Val. How easily he would submit to me. Doh’Val who watches me across the room with hope. And jealousy. Eager for me to acknowledge him._

_Doh’Val who is so tender in his naïveté. Doh’Val._

_So unpaired. So free for the taking._

_One need only to reach out._

_He is my ruin but he may yet be my rescuer, cooling my blood fever before it consumes me and I perish. And how simple to compel him, how freely he would offer to rectify his grand mistake._

_In my mind he emerges from the darkness, naked and willing. I push him to his knees and elbows. I can feel his pulse as I bury my Liga inside him, to the root. So very tight, tighter during each contraction as I thrust. I feel the wad of his silken black hair in my fist as I tug to heighten both pain and pleasure._

_Touching his brown skin is not enough. I need more._

_I dig my nails into his shoulder and rake down, a trail of glorious green follows. I care not for what is real. Beautiful green drips down as coils of skin spool away._

_Licking his wounds is not enough. I need more._

_I throw him on his dripping back as I go to my knees and arch over him, my Liga still throbbing inside him. I see fear and I see trust in his soft brown eyes._

_One hand pressing down his shoulder. The other slips effortlessly into his flesh, hardly a slit needed in his chest. Each organ so delicate as I reach further. I regard every one of them with gentleness. I must be tender to him for what he has offered. Still thrusting. Still the contractions._

_I find what I seek, wrap my hand around the beating mass, and pull it out. His heart shines like a great emerald in my hand as green sprays us—an excellent lubricant._

_I bring the heart to my teeth. The twitching flesh yields like an over-ripe fig. The cupric taste fills my mouth. Blood all over my face like the juices from gorging on a feast of fruit._

_And still I see him trusting me. I push it to his lips. He hesitates. But he takes a bite. I fall on him, pushing the heart and my Liga harder inside. I take bite after bite with him until I feel his tongue on my own. Blood in our hair. Blood at our knees._

_I need more._

_I sit up, taking his face in my hands, cupping ever so gently around his ears. Still, he trusts me! In an exquisite moment, our noses touch. An act more intimate anything before._

_His head comes off easily from his neck. A shower of beautiful, life-giving green follows. The trust and fear still linger. His lips parted for a kiss._

_A kiss even more passionate than before. His jaws still work as his teeth nip at my face and lips. I can pull his tongue wherever I want._

_I stand. I drag his tongue along my collar, down my ribs, a moment lingering on the wounds he gave me. Then down again, around my hip bones._

_I fill his mouth, his tongue caressing me. His teeth grazing me. Warning me. Any second, he could bite down if he chose._

_Each thrust brings a new spurt of blood. I hear it splatter._

_And still I need_ more.

_I feel hands around my calves, fingers sliding slowly up. The rest of him._

_His hot, heaving chest presses into my back. His arms lock around me._

_His cocks inside me. Inshallah, he might be split me apart!_

_Every thrust I make, he follows. Blood around my feet, painting my thighs, bathing us both. Blood falling like rain._

_And still I need_ More!

_But there is nothing more. Try as I might, so close I may come to a shattering conclusion, much as I ache for relief and think I may burst, nothing happens. The fantasy dissolves into frustration, and I am left sore but unfulfilled._

_I am trapped here. Without even a day-long love I am doomed._

_But Doh’Val. Would he truly give himself to me? I still see the affection, even if I saw him also trying to extinguish it before. I still feel drawn to him. After the dangers we have shared, I know he will see this as yet another. He can break my fever._

_I can persuade him. He will understand my peril. He will want to save me._

_I will show him what he has longed for._


End file.
